Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Kraina Lodu 3 - Rozdział 2
Witam, witam o wasze zdrówko się grzecznie pytam! Cieszę się że wam się podoba. I tak Polaph. Anna będzie mieć kłopoty ( czytaj : prawie zginie. A może zginie? ) To ja uż nie będę wam spoilerować tylko rozdział dedykuje wszystkim którzy zostawili komentarz. Zapraszam do czytania! *************************************************************************************************** Rozdział 2 Przeglądałam jakieś książki i co chwilę cichutko wzdychałam. Jego statek powinien był przypłynąć tu już prawie całą godzinę temu. Moje dwie opiekunki, nauczycielki oraz prywatne służące w jednym kiwały spokojnie ze zrozumieniem głowami chociaż każda z nich miała odmienne zdanie na temat Michaela. - Zapewne spotkał na Olikarze jakąś księżniczkę ktora choć trochę jest opanowana, ma odrobinę manier i potrafi dobrze zachować się w każdej sytuacji, więc postanowił zostawić cię po prostu dla niej. Nie dziwię mu się. - powiedziała skrzekliwym głosem pani Stefania i wróciła do układania książek, które w zdenerwowaniu porozrzucałam po całym pokoju na półkach. - Stefa, co to za czarne myśli? Zapewnezatrzymał się by kupić ci bukiet róż i oczywiście pierścionek zaręczynowy. - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem pani Stenia i zaczęła czesać moje włosy. One niby były bliźniaczkami a tak bardzo się od siebie różniły. Obydwie chude i kościste. Obydwie miały siwe włosy związane w ciasne i idealne koki z których żadne pasemko ich srebrzystych włosów nigdy nie odważyło się wypaść. Obydwie miały bladą, wręcz białą, miejscami żółtawą skórę. Obydwie miały również błękitne oczy. I na tym ich podobieństwa się kończą. Oczy pani Stefani są groźne i wszyscy boją się w nie spojrzeć. Oczy pani Steni są szczere i radośnie patrzą na otaczający nas świat. Noszą typowe suknie dla służących, jednak sukienka pani Stefani jest ziemnozielona a pani Steni jasnozielona, wręcz jaskrawa. Na ustach pani Stefani nigdy nie gości uśmiech a na ustach pani Steni uśmiech widać zawsze. Pesymistka i optymistka. Niby są takie różne ale ja nigdy nie widziałam aby się kłóciły. Conajwyżej były to takie przyjacielskie przekomarzania. Nic więcej. Ponownie cichutko westchnęłam. Pani Stefania wycierała teraz kurze a pani Stenia plotła mi moje ulubione dwa warkocze. Na koniec zawiązałe mi je dwoma zielonymi wstążkami. Wyjrzałam przez okno. To chyba racja co mówi pani Stefania. Zostawił mnie dla jakiejś księżniczka, która bardziej niż ja księżniczkę przypomina. Ponownie cichutko westchnęłam. Wtedy jednak go zobaczyłam. Szedł przez dziedziniec dumnym aczkolwiek powolnym krokiem. W prawej dłoni trzymał bukiet czarnych róż. Wybiegłam z mojej komanty i zaczęłam biec na dziedziniec. Miałam na sobie moją ulubioną codzienną sukienkę tyleże tym razem jej dół był zielony. Był to mój ulubiony kolor a Michael uważał że ta barwa do mnie pasuje. Bo zieleń to barwa wiosny. A zdaniem Michaela ja jestem radosna jak wiosna. Wbiegłam na dziedziniec. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję a zimowe powietrze wypełnił mój radosny śmiech stłumiony na chwilę przez delikatny pocałunek. - Anika'*'! Oszalałaś? Ile razy mam ci powtarzać że gdy wybiegasz mnie przywitać masz nałożyć chociaż płaszczyk? Przeziębisz mi się jeszcze! - wykrzyknął moj troskliwy i ukochany Michael po czym szyję owinął mi swoim szalikem. Na głowę nałożył mi swoją ulubioną czapkę, którą zrobiła mu mama a ramiona otulił mi swoim płaszczem. Gdy tylko weszlismy do zamku z zadziornym uśmiechem uciekłam z jego ciepłych objęć. Zaczęliśmy się gonić. Udało mu się mnie dogonić w drzwiach mojego pokoju. Właśnie w tym miejscu złożył na mych ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Prosiłabym abyście z niektórymi rzeczami poczekali do ślubu. - powiedziała chłodno pani Stefania i minęła nas w progu. - Jakby co, ja chcę zostac matką chrzestną! - wykrzyknęła pani Stenia i ruszyła za swoją bliźniaczą siostrą. Zaśmiałam się radośnie i pociągnęłam Michaela do mojego pokoju. *************************************************************************************************** Przymknęłam oczy, gdyż promienie słoneczne uparcie wpadały w moje jak to mój ukochany Flynn mówi ,, wredne zielone paczydła, które muszą się patrzeć na ciebie tak szczerze,,. On teraz leżał w kajucie. Biedak. Miał niestety chorobę morską. Poprawiłam moje brązowe kosmyki, które jak zawsze wymykały mi się zza uszu choćbym nie wiadomo co robiła. Szkoda że Julek, mój anioł, który mimo wszystko nadal jest złodziejem - skradł mi przeciez rzecz najcenniejszą - me serce - nie zna się lepiej na fryzjerstwie. Włosy za nic nie chciały mi odrosnąć, więc cały czas były takie krótkie i nierówno obcięte. Cicho westchnęłam. Dziś miałam odwiedzić po raz drugi w życiu moje kuzynki. Pierwszym razem nie było za wesoło ale teraz powinno być lepiej. Kto by pomysłał że jedna z moich kuzynek może mieć moc lodu, zimy, wiatru i śniegu. Nie mogłam się już doczekać. Będzie wspaniały bal na którym będziemy tańczyć do utraty tchu. Już ja przekonam do tańczenia Julka. Kochałam tańczyć. Malowanie, lampiony, taniec i wolność to są cztery najwspanialsze rzeczy na świecie. Ups. Zapomniałam wymienić Julka. Chciaż on kryje się pod słowem ,,wolność ,,. Osetchnęłam spokojnie i zamknełam oczy. Wolnośc jest piękna. życie jest piękne. * Anika - jedna z form imienia Anna Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania